La danse de l'amour
by karine.snake
Summary: Hermione part en vacances avec ses parents dans une auberge chic. Elle y croise Malefoy qui travaille comme danseur professionel. Elle se retrouve rapidement dans une spirale d'émotion quand elle se porte volontaire pour sauver le tavail du blond.
1. l'arrivé à l'auberge

Salut !

Eh oui ! Je suis de retour ! (petite musique de fond, applaudissement)

Merci, merci à tous ! Oui je m'aimes loll ok je suis dans mon monde imaginaire.. assez étrange n'es-ce pas ?

Bon, juste pour le préciser, l'histoire qui va suivre, est presque la copie conforme du film de Danse Lascive 1 et non le 2 avec les danses cubaine. Personnellement, je préfère le premier... mais bon. Donc, le premier et le deuxième chapitre ressemble au film parce que je l'écoutais en même temps que j'écrivais les chapitres. Mais cela prenait trop de temps, alors pour les autres je continuerai en imaginant et en allant au hasard... mais l'histoire ressemblera tout de même au film. J'ai tout de même de la mémoire lol.

( DONC RIEN DE CETTE FIC NE M'APPARTIENT… À PART DE L'IDÉE POUR LA FIC…. ) Oh et puis il faut vous préciser que même si j'ai prit le film « Danse lascive » cela ne veut pas dire que je l'ais prit à 100. J'ai changer des détails et surtout des noms lol.

Hum… cette fic risque d'avoir des fautes d'orthographe et je m'en excuse d'avance... je vais essayer d'en faire le moins possible.

(Pensée d'Hermione)

**__**

Disclamer : RIEN… (et non rien TT) NE M'APPARTIENT… SAUF QUELQUE NOM PENSÉE… ET ORIGINALITÉ… enfin je crois… EN TOUT CAS.

Bon assez de bla bla… à part que j'espère que cela vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

__

« C'était en été 2004, tout le monde à cette époque m'appelait Mia et cela m'amusait. C'était avant le début de ma vraie vie d'adulte, après l'événement du règne de Voldemort. J'étais une ancienne combattante pour la « lumière », diplômé de Poudlard et mes parents eux, sont Dentistes.

Nous allions passer nos dernières vacances ensemble à la pension « Kallister's. Une auberge destiné aux riches de ce monde ».

Hermione déposa son journal et encercla le cou de son père qui, étant donné sa concentration sur la route, ne peu s'empêcher de lui donné quelque petite tapes affectueuses. Elle regarda sa mère, qui après de s'être retourné du paysage, regardait son mari avec de l'amour à volonté. Du coin de l'œil, elle regardait sa sœur refaire une beauté à ses cheveux raide de couleur brun, avec des mèches blondes. En apercevant l'enseigne de leur destination, Hermione rangea ses affaires et attendit patiemment qu'ils soient arrivé.

La pension était une grande et large batiste construite en pierres d'un brun pâle et surmonté d'un toit de couleur rouge pâle. Elle était parsemée de fenêtres aux contours blancs. Comme paysage, il y avait des montagnes surpeuplées d'arbres, un lac était situé un peu plus loin sur le côté gauche de la pension. Il y avait une immense cour avec des dizaines de divertissements différents, dont des gens profitaient déjà. Il y avait plusieurs bungalows par-ci par-la.

La voiture s'arrêta devant l'entrée où déjà plein d'autres personnes se fessaient porter leurs bagages à leur bungalow et que leurs voitures se firent transporter au stationnement non loin de là.

La sœur d'Hermione, Audrey, fut la première à débarquer de la voiture.

-Mais c'est affreux… tu vois cela ? Mamm j'aurais dû apporter mes chausson de danse rose. Tu sais bien que je veux devenir une chanteuse, dit-elle avec un regard dévastateur en remarquant la quantité de nombre de chaussures qui se fessait transporter un peu partout.

-Ce n'est rien, tu en as apporté trois paires, répondit la Madame Granger.

-Mais ce sont les seuls qui vont avec ma robe, rouspéta-t-elle.

-Tu ne vas tout de même pas en faire une maladie, il y a des choses plus important que les chaussures dans le monde, les pays sous-développés, la guerre atomique par exemple, expliqua Monsieur Granger en sortant de la voiture.

-Des bonzes qui ce font brûler pour protester contre la guerre, rajouta Hermione.

-Ferme-la Mia ! s'emporta Audrey en regardant sa sœur aînée avec du dégoût.

-Hey Sam ! Salua Thomas Granger au propriétaire de la pension, qui s'avançait vers eux avec enthousiasme.

-Eh alors, après toutes ces années, vous venez tout de même me rendre visite dans mon petit paradis ? demanda le propriétaire avec le sourire aux lèvres.

-Alors, pas encore bon pour un traitement canal ? questionna Monsieur Granger.

-Ah oui… traitement canal, si votre père n'avait pas été là, je n'aurais plus de dents aujourd'hui, raconta-t-il au deux jeunes fille.

-Bon tu prends les sacs ? demanda-t-il à un rouquin qui était en train d'admirer Audrey.

-C'est comme si c'était fait, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la valise de leur voiture.

-Je vous ai gardé les meilleurs bungalows pour vous et vos filles, expliqua Monsieur Kallister.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione alla aider le garçon à sortir les bagages.

-Hey! Vous êtes chouette… vous voulez bosser ici ? demanda-t-il avec de la joie dans son regard.

Hermione sourit et lui fit signe que non.

-Il y a un cours de Meringué dans la salle principale avec le meilleur professeur, un super champion. C'était le bras droit de Marc Ildalgo, dit le propriétaire au dentiste.

-Ce sont les premières vacances que mon mari prend depuis 2 ans… ménagez-le, demanda Anne Granger à Sam.

-Ne vous en fait pas on va le requinquer, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Après d'avoir été porter les valises dans leur bungalow privé, la famille complète sortirent pour aller participé au activité. Décidant de rester ensemble pour la première activité, ils rejoignirent un groupe de personne qui dansait sur une petite terrasse proche du lac. Une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et habillé d'une très belle robe légère de couleur rose pâle prit position devant le groupe. Les autres se placèrent aussi et entendit le signale partir. Une petite musique s'éleva d'une radio à cd qui se trouvait sur le sol dans le coin supérieur gauche de la terrasse.

-1, 2, 3, 4, on garde la cadence en classe.

-1, 2, 3, 4, on écoute bien la musique.

-1, 2, 3, 4, on garde la cadence en classe.

-1, 2, 3, 4, on appuie les mains sur les hanches et allez-y. Youhou ! Chanta la danseuse extrêmement mince à plusieurs femmes et hommes, qui imitaient ses pas.

Hermione, n'étant point une bonne danseuse, regardait les mouvements des pieds des gens et faillit même en aplatir quelques-un. Elle remonta son regard vers l'animatrice de danse et ne pu s'empêcher de trouver qu'elle lui faisait penser à quelqu'un qu'elle avait déjà connue à son ancienne école.

-Allez les enfants suivez-moi, c'est parti pour le petit train. Attention les filles formez-moi bien le cercle, demanda la danseuse.

Les femmes formaient un cercle tandis que les hommes en fit un autre plus grand mais alentour du cercle des femmes.

-Allez, Allez, remuez-vous, le bon Dieu ne vous a pas donné une paire de sein si ce n'est pas pour les secouer. Allez hop ! Youhou !

-Attention mesdemoiselles, au moment où je dirai « stop » vous allez trouver l'homme de vos rêves…. Ouais….. Attention… Stop !

Hermione arrêta devant son père, mais la danseuse a prit place avant elle. Ne trouvant pas d'autre homme devant elle à la place d'une vieille femme, elle ne pu s'empêcher de devoir danser avec la vieille par mécontentement et par pur gentillesse.

-Et vous mesdames, vous savez qu'un homme c'est bien pour danser et cela peut servir à des tas de chose, Dit l'animatrice en échappant un rire.

Après cette danse, peu amusante selon les goûts de Granger, Hermione partit s'occuper ailleurs pendant toute l'après midi. Lorsque la journée était terminé, que la famille était retourner dans le confort de leur bungalow et que le souper allait bientôt être servit dans la grande salle principale de l'auberge, Hermione décida d'aller faire un tour. Elle mit ses sandales et sortit en avertissant ses parents.

-Papa, maman, je vais jeter un coup d'œil un peu partout, dit-elle en sortant.

Elle marcha sur un petit chemin de pierre qui menait vers la batiste principale. De temps en temps elle, apercevait des couples qui marchaient et malgré sa penser de vouloir rester célibataire ne lui interdisait pas d'envier leur bonheur. Le bonheur de se sentir complet, le bonheur de pouvoir partager ses secrets, ses pensées, ses craintes… Hermione avait toujours tout eu : des amis, de bonnes notes scolaires, des avantages sociaux, elle ne manquait de rien sauf… son autre moitié. Mais comme d'habitude, elle fit un trait sur ses pensées et continua son chemin sans se soucier de rien.

Rendue sur la terrasse menant à la salle à dîner, Hermione entendit des voix. Curieuse, elle s'avança et écouta bien caché derrière la porte entrouverte qui lui laissait tout de même une bonne vue de la pièce.

-…Toutes les faces, les serveurs, comme les animateurs. Je vous paye assez cher pour que vous vous remuiez les fesses. Je veux pas en voir un glander, c'est compris ? Je vous rappelle pour la dernière fois, ceci est un endroit familial, donc vous ne mettez pas vos panaris dans la soupe, vous éviter les cafards dans la salade et vous vous occupez des jeunes femmes… et des jeunes filles… mais en restant correct. Fait leur le grand numéro de charme, amener les sur la terrasse mais restez romantiques, expliqua Sam Kallister.

-Salut les nullards, dit un grand garçon musclé au court cheveux blonds, que Hermione reconnu tout de suite.

-Eh du calme, viens ici… viens ici, dit le propriétaire lorsqu'il vit qu'il était sur le point de partir.

-Voilà notre équipe d'animation, je te préviens bonhomme ces règle s'applique à toi aussi. Tu leur fait danser, le rock, le mambo, le cha cha cha, toutes les danses, mais cela s'arrête là, pas de carambolage. On arrête de s'envoyer en l'air avec les femmes mariés hein ? Sinon c'est la porte ! S'énerva le propriétaire.

-C'est cela, on peut toujours s'envoyer quelques nénettes dans les bois, mais que les célibataires, dit un autre garçon aux cheveux bruns à côté de lui. La troupe qui les suivait se mire à rire.

-Je vous ai à l'œil racailles, marmonna Kallister et il partit.

-Drago, tu crois que tu vas pouvoir t'empêcher de draguer toutes les minettes de la pension ? Demanda un serveur aux cheveux noirs et yeux brun, nommé Julien Elzéar.

Le blond le regarda avec un regard perçant, il s'approcha doucement de lui et dit d'un air menaçant : « Essai de faire mousser ton spaghetti et en attendant laisse le reste aux gros calibres.» Et il partit avec sa bande.

Hermione le regarda s'éclipser avec un regard interrogateur et soupçonneux. Elle retourna rejoindre sa famille pour se préparer à aller souper.

(Au souper)

La famille d'Hermione rentra dans la salle à dîner et fut accueillie par le propriétaire et un serveur, qui les conduisit à une table.

-Assoyez-vous ici chère Madame. Je vais aller vous chercher un peu de vin, dit-il à Anne.

-Merci Sam, dit la mère d'Hermione.

-Bon, voici le Dentiste Granger, sa femme et ses deux filles. Et ce charmant jeune homme est votre serveur Julien, il s'occupera de vous comme un chef, dit Sam au Granger.

-Les gens à cette table sont mes amis personnel, donne leurs tous ce qu'ils demandent, expliqua-t-il à Julien.

-Merci Sam, dit Monsieur Granger avec gratitude.

(Un peu plus tard pendant le repas)

-Mwah… C'est incroyable de voir toute cette nourriture, alors qu'il y a tellement d'affamé dans le monde, chigna la mère d'Hermione.

-Ce serait le moment de te mettre au régime, conseilla Hermione avec un sourire coquin.

-Un peu plus tard, lui répondit Anne en lui fessant un clin d'œil.

-Julien, peux-tu faire un Colis avec la nourriture qui reste et les envoyez au Biafra ? Là-bas ils n'ont pas tous ce problème de régime. Sam, tu sais que notre Mia veux changer le monde ? Questionna Thomas.

-Ah oui ? Et vous qu'es ce que vous voulez ? questionna le propriétaire à Audrey.

-Ohh elle pense déjà à sa nouvelle robe, répondit Hermione avec un sourire malin.

Audrey lui envoya un regard meurtrier.

-Celle-ci lui va très bien déjà, dit Julien en s'occupant de ramasser leurs assiettes et verres.

Le compliment charma Audrey, elle le regarda avec un petit sourire.

-Hum… S'il vous plait, demanda Sam en claquant des doigts à une autre personne plus loin dans la salle.

Sur ce, un autre jeune garçon au cheveux brun arriva. Sam lui entoura les épaules et dit fièrement au Granger : « Docteur j'aimerais vous présenter mon petit-fils, Yan. C'est l'un des meilleurs élèves de la plus grande école hôtelière.»

-Oh Mia s'intéresse aux nourritures Spirituels, dit Thomas.

Comme récompense Hermione le regarda sévèrement, du coin de l'œil.

-Très intéressant, avoua le jeune homme.

Avec bonté, Mione réussi à faire un petit sourire forcé.

( Plus tard dans la soirée)

Toute la famille ainsi que plusieurs autres personnes, se sont regroupé dans la salle de danse. Tout le monde dansait, Audrey avec Julien, Anne avec Thomas et malheureusement pour Hermione, avec Yan. Le garçon du propriétaire était à peine plus grand que celle-ci, qui elle mesurait environ 5 pieds 3. Il avait les cheveux bruns très courts, et donnait un air de liches cul, mais son attitude laissait croire qu'il se pensait supérieur aux autres.

-Alors spécialiser en littérature ? demanda-t-il.

-Euh… non je ne m'intéresse qu'aux différences entre les gens du monde des sor… de différentes races. On peut dire que je suis membre du mouvement pour la paix, Dit-elle en se rattrapant.

-Dès que cette soirée sera terminée, je vais aller faire une virée sur le bord de la mer avec les copains, dit-il en pensant l'impressionné.

Au soulagement d'Hermione, il ne prit pas compte de ce qu'elle a dit.

La chanson fut finit et deux danseurs, dont Hermione reconnue comme Drago et la fille de l'après-midi, se faufilèrent au milieu de la salle et prirent position. La pauvre jeune fille ne voulait qu'une chose, c'est de piller sur le pied de son cavalier. Avec chance, il pourrait lui lâché la taille et elle aurait pu courir le plus loin possible de Malefoy avant que celui-ci ne l'aperçoive. Mais avant même qu'elle eu le temps de sans aller, une autre musique commença et celui-ci lui reprit vite la main.

-Mambo ! ouais on s'éclate, dit-il avant de retourner son regard vers ses pieds pour bien danser.

Hermione regardait toujours Malefoy et sa cavalière très douée qui dansait avec des mouvements difficiles comme si de rien n'était.

Innocemment et par curiosité pour la fille, Hermione demanda au jeune Kallister : « C'est qui ça ? ».

-Ah…. Eux ? ce sont des danseurs professionnels. Ils sont là pour en mettre plein la vue aux clients. Le gars s'appelle Drago Malefoy et la fille, Pansy Parkinson, dit le jeune en tournant son regard vers le couple de danseurs professionnel.

(QUOII ? PANSY ?... mais… qu'es ce qu'ils font ici ?)

Après d'avoir fait plusieurs pas autour de la salle, le couple de danseurs commencèrent à oser la danse en se caressant sensuellement au rythme de la musique. Et pour choquer la foule, qui commençait à s'arrêter de danser pour les regarder, ils firent plusieurs figures de danse difficile à réaliser.

Yan et Hermione arrêtèrent de danser eux aussi pour regarder.

-Ils ne devraient pas en faire autant cela fait des complexes et après plus personne ne veut prendre des leçons, dit Yan en désapprouvant toute l'attention qu'ils avaient.

Du même avis, le propriétaire, qui les regardait depuis un moment, leur fit le geste d'arrêter tout de suite leur danse et de se mettre au vrai travail. Sans attendre Malefoy et Parkinson ne perdirent pas de temps et allèrent se choisir un ou une cavalière. Yan, satisfait, fit les yeux malins en les regardant.

-Alors les enfants ont s'amusent ? demanda le père d'Hermione.

-Oh ouais ! Dites… euh, désolé mais il va falloir que je quittes, c'est moi qui fait les jeux ce soir... Au fait, cela vous ferais plaisir de me servir d'assistante ? demanda Yan à Hermione.

-Elle va adorer cela, conclu Thomas Granger à la place de sa fille.

Hermione euh l'impression qu'elle tombait dans un grand vite infini. Et par malheur elle se retrouva en plein spectacle d'humour et magie.

(Au spectacle)

Hermione était couchée dans une boîte « magique » où un magicien était dans le processus de la couper en deux.

-C'est juste un mauvais moment à passer. Heureusement il y a la sécurité sociale, dit le magicien avec un rire strident.

Hermione n'a eu aucune autre réaction que de tournée les yeux par désespoir vers le publique qui affichait des sourires amusés. Lorsqu'il avait fini de scier, il sépara les deux morceaux de la boîte et les applaudissements retentissaient de partout dans la pièce.

(S'il veulent un vrai tour de magie, je peux toujours leur en faire plein, comme cela il applaudiraient pour quelque chose) se dit Hermione en soupirant.

-Ça va, vous ne vous sentez pas trop diminué? Demanda le magicien en se rapprochant la face vers celle de la jeune fille qui affichait un regard dégoûté lorsqu'elle remarqua les dents jaunes.

(Non, mais éloigne-toi avec ta mauvaise haleine) se dit Hermione en évitant de vider son estomac dans la face du monsieur.

Pour sa participation, l'animateur lui donna un cadeau, qui bien sûr ne lui appartiendrait pas réellement puisqu'il le reprendrait dès qu'elle aurait été en arrière des rideaux.

-Oh! Le gros cadeau pour la jolie demoiselle, cocorico ! Dit-il en lui donnant une poule vivante avec un ruban mauve autour du cou.

Hermione se dépêcha de sortir de scène. L'animateur remercia le magicien qui sortit de la scène et prit place devant le micro avec des petits morceaux de cartons blancs dans les mains.

-Euh vous la connaissez l'histoire du fou qui repeint son plafond ? Y a un autre fou qui arrive et lui dit : accroche-toi au pinceau mon bonhomme tu es prêt ? je retire l'échelle, raconta l'animateur et les rires suivirent.

-Qu'es-ce qu'on rigole, rajouta-t-il en riant encore plus.

Se fut la dernière chose qu'Hermione entendit avant de sortir de la salle.

Mione se dirigea sur un petit chemin vers des bungalows qu'elle apercevait non loin de là. Elle s'arrêta devant une pancarte où il était inscrit : « Interdit au vacancier, bungalows des employés ». Mais sa curiosité l'emporta et elle continua son chemin.

Tadam ! Pour le premier chapitre.

En espérant que cela vous à plu et que vous voulez que je continue.

Ah oui et n'oublions pas le plus important…

LES REVIEWS !

Merci à tous ceux qui vont prendre la peine de lire ma fic et de m'envoyé un petit commentaire.


	2. Chapter 2

Non je sais je suis désolé de briser votre bulle lorsque vous pensiez que c'était le nouveau chapitre, mais il risque de prendre un peu de temps... Vous voyez j'ai beau adoré le film Danse lascive et de l'avoir écouter plusieurs fois mais je ne le sais pas par cœur. Alors, je dois écouter le film, le traduire bout par bout, et ensuite écrire l'histoire en échangeant quelques détails et autres. Mais, je sais ce que vous ressentez lorsque vous devez attendre alors je vais essayer d'y aller vite... mais pas de promesse.

MERCI À TOUS CEUX ... et je suis sûr que c'est plutôt TOUTES ELLES loll D'AVOIR LU ET REVIEWER MA FIC

missgeloss : Merci d'avoir lu ma fic cela me fait très plaisir de savoir que tu a hâte de voir la suite, comme j'ai dis je vais essayer de faire le prochain chapitre le plus vite que possible.

Rosy Potter : lol ok ouais c'est tout de même un détails lol mais je vais essayer d'expliquer... en espérant que tu vas comprendre lol car quand j'explique... bien... j'essaye... donc c'est cela alors... loll Ce n'est pas la fille qui danse avec Draco qui marche sur les pieds... mais Hermione qui veux marché sur les pied de son cavalier, pour que celui si s'en occupe ( son pied) pour qu'elle puisse se sauver loin de la salle avant que Malefoy la voit ( elle le pensait seulement, mais elle ne la pas faite ). lol mais tu as raison cela reste un petit détails lol. Anyway, je sui contente que ma fic te plait tant que cela

Lyra Parry : lol merci, merci... non pas de photo l'idée ma trotté longtemps dans la tête avant que je me décide à l'écrire vraiment. Et j'ai hâte de voir le résultat final. Contente de savoir que tu aimes

Elliania : Lol c'était mon film d'enfance aussi et j'avoue que je l'aime toujours... et l'aimerai toujours également loll. Quand j'était petite j'étais asthmatique... bah je le suis toujours mais moins. Alors je passais souvent des semaines ou un mois à l'hôpital. Alors quand je m'ennuyais, je mettait la télé ( pff quoi faire d'autre loll ) et ce film jouait souvent loll très souvent... et cela ma restez marquer lol ( cela me prend pas grand chose ). Bah ok assez avec ma vie loll. Donc... pour Pansy maintenant... lol je l'ai toujours imaginé Blonde et ne me demande pas pourquoi loll. Bah et ce n'est pas si grave que cela. Détails, détails... lolll toujours les petits détails qui mélange tout Je suis contente que l'histoire te plait autant

En espérant que vous allez aimer le reste de l'histoire !


End file.
